Pancakes
by jessinamaca
Summary: Who knew that pancakes would bring them together? Fluff oneshot.


It was the smell that brought him down.

Oil, flour, and what he thought was vanilla. It was a strange combination and it made him curious. As he ventured down the staircase, tiptoeing so she wouldn't hear him, the smell grew stronger and slightly more appealing. He could hear faint notes, as if someone were humming quietly. When he reached the last step, he smiled suddenly, unable to stop it.

The smell wasn't the only thing that was appealing.

Hermione, dressed in pajamas and an apron, seemed to dance her way around the kitchen. She mixed in something, poured something else. He tried to force the grin away but it only came back full force. He watched as she screwed up her face, trying to get something to do what she wanted. As the smell hit him again, his curiosity got the better of him.

"What are you making?" She jumped about a foot in the air. He laughed, trying desperately to sound cruel, but failing when her laugh matched his own.

"Merlin, Malfoy, you scared the bloody hell out of me."

"Tsk, tsk, Granger. What would you teachers say if they head such language?" He walked towards her…concoction… and attempted to get a sample before she smacked his hand away.

"At least wash your hands first. And, not that's it's any of your business, but I'm making pancakes." He studied the round objects in the pan closely and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Isn't cake supposed to be a little…bigger?" Hermione studied him curiously. He grew hot under her gaze and looked back at the flat things. "And it certainly is my business. This is my dorm too." She rolled her eyes.

"They're not actually cake, Malfoy. Haven't you ever had them before?"

"Not that I know of. And I think I would remember eating round, flat pieces of pans, thank you." He didn't like the way she looked at him. Almost as if she didn't know whether to take him seriously or not. Whether she should laugh or cry at his confession. "What? You can't honestly say they look good." She glanced in the pan and took a deep breath.

"They look and smell delicious."

"You're lying to me."

"Fine. If you don't believe me, try one yourself." He went to pick one up but she swatted his hand again. "For Merlin's sake, wait. You have the patience of a two year old."

"I do no!" She motioned for him to sit. He did, but not without obvious complaint. But something was happening to him, and he didn't like. Every goddamn day, she'd show him something new, something fresh. And he hated her for it. Ever since they had become Head Boy and Head Girl, she ceased to amaze him. The little things that fascinated her, the miniscule occurrences that made her so wonderfully happy. He just didn't get her.

The more she confused him, the more he wanted to know.

She placed a plate in front of him, breaking him from his thoughts. He looked down at the unappetizing brown circles covered in goo. "What?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips as he wrinkled his nose. "Trust me, they're good." He looked uncertain. "Just try them, please."

She sat down across from him and started on her plate. As she ate, her eyelids would flutter close in obvious pleasure. It made Draco feel as if he were watching something he shouldn't. It also made him feel as if the temperature in the room had increased by twenty degrees. He tried to focus his attention on the food, if you could call it that, before him. Cautiously, he cut off a small piece and put it in his mouth.

And explosion of flavor filled his senses. The sweetness of the syrup with the tart of the vanilla made him moan with gratitude for whoever concocted this wonderful creation. Hermione smirked. "I told you so."

For minutes, they at in silence. Every new bite was like a glimpse of heaven. Never before had he tasted something so, homey. All of his meals were exquisite, definitely. Only the best ingredients and the finest house elves made up his food. And it tasted wonderful. But this creation before him made him ache for something he couldn't name.

When they had both finished eating, Draco helped Hermione clear the table. As the dishes washed themselves, Hermione went over to sit on the couch by the fireplace while Draco moved to head upstairs. He turned around just before going up.

"Thank you," he called out. Hermione turned away from the fire and smiled brightly at him. The flames cast a gentle glow on her face. She got up and walked over to him.

"You're welcome." They stared at each other for a minute before Draco took a risk and kissed her ever so lightly. Just like when she was eating the pancakes, her eyelids fluttered closed and as they parted, a soft sigh escaped her lips. "It took you long enough." He smiled and brushed a stray curl out her eyes.

"Why did you make those pancakes?"

"I just felt like eating something that reminded me of home."

"Well if you're ever in the mood for something a little fancier, let me know." She nodded and bit her lip.

"I'd like that." He moved in to kiss her but his lips landed on her cheek. He moved his mouth closer to her ear.

"Goodnight, Granger." He smiled and started to walk up the stairs. As he made it into his room, he finally heard a soft, "Night Malfoy."

It certainly was a start.

AN: So, I know I haven't written anything in awhile, but the truth is, I haven't finished anything in awhile. I'm currently majorly editing Make Yourself Happy. Like, I'm rewriting almost everything. It's nearly a completely new story. And I've started so many things that I just don't know how to continue. Maybe one day they'll all be out. And I'm not going to reread this on the fear that I'll want to really edit it and it'll never get published. I don't know why I wrote this, it had no real meaning or substance, but I thought it might be cute. Please be honest if you hate it, as much as that would hurt my feelings. And please, constructive criticism is always accepted.

Review!


End file.
